


The End of an Era

by Yuriii



Category: Samurai Warriors
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9314570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuriii/pseuds/Yuriii
Summary: Did everything come crashing down for a reason? What would that reason be for? How do you know?





	

* * *

~9~

As Akechi ran off after his ex-lord told him. Nobunaga walked down the corridor as everything was in flames. He felt his body glistening with sweat and his armor was becoming hot and heavier.

He stares down at his favorite retainer next to Hideyoshi. Ranmaru laid their dead bleeding from a huge gap on the side.

Nobunaga chuckled as he softly lifts him up gently. And a few meters away was his beautiful wife Noh. Laying on the ground gracefully with a smiled. He chuckles at that site as he picked her up.

He carried them to a certain room to the castle as getting more tried. He had problem breathing but he still had his famous smirk upon his face.

He regretted nothing in his life. As he gains fame and power over his 32 years of life. As he lay Ranmaru down upon the bed. As it quickly caught on the flame. He watched as awe. Next was him and his wife. As he sat down on his throne holding his last sake cup luckily fill with warm sake. Put his wife on his lap with her arms wrapped around his neck and head on his shoulder. As always when she was pleased that he was her husband and only his despite his few others on the side.

He slowly takes a sip of his sake and then kisses his wife on the lip gracefully. Then stare ahead with a clear mind.

He had forgiving Akechi...

His children were in safe hand...

He hopes can be forgiving with his sister husband... As much with his sister. He knew Oichi would forgive but scold anyway for his ways.

Aah, he can taste death with a sweet embrace as the gate open to hell was upon him.

He accepted this and he loved it.

~8~

As Hideyoshi's troops had arrived first. He saw the castle was almost fallen and a few were ashes.

He broke down and crying out of anger seeing that his lord had perished in the flames. As Nene hugged him dearly; Kiyomasa turn his head from the site.

As the rest stay silent. Oichi was already sobbing and wanted to run away from here as she did so. She never thought her brother would die. She regretted it now.

Hideyoshi swore revenge on his name and his lords.

**The End**


End file.
